


Circle Of Life

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles, The Pack is Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles adopt a tiny baby girl. And Stiles is reminded why he loves his dork of a boyfriend so damn much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle Of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matildajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matildajones/gifts).



> I wrote a thing for [Matildajones'](http://matildajones.tumblr.com) birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Originally posted [here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/131073531616/its-matildajones-birthday-today-so-i-wrote-a). 
> 
> Unbetaed.

It's been barely three hours. Three hours since Stiles and Derek officially became the parents of a teeny tiny baby who may or may not become a werewolf in time. There's no telling yet. So far what they can tell is that she's about average size for her four weeks of age, she's got a pretty massive birth mark on her neck, and big brown eyes that's gonna get her anything she fucking wants later in life. And a pair of lungs, holy shit.

 

But they knew what they were getting into when they stepped up to take her in. On the way home Stiles thinks wistfully about all the sleep he's gonna miss out on with that kind of vocal capacity in the house, but then remembers the literal flock of werewolves waiting at home, and wonders why he thought he ever got sleep in the first place.

 

Derek looks over at him from the driver's seat, then, as if he knows what Stiles is thinking, and they share one of those looks that say everything. _You're ridiculous. I know. I love you. I know_.

 

“We don't even have a name for her yet,” Stiles says quietly, still awed that she's even there. And _theirs_.

 

Derek shrugs, and tenses immediately when she whimpers in her car seat. She's still mostly asleep, though, thanks to the magic of cars, and he slowly relaxes again. “I'm sure the others will help with that.”

 

“Oh, shit, that reminds me, Scott will definitely suggest Ocarina as a name, and I'm sorry, boo, but I'm gonna have to back him up, because I pinky promised back in like sixth grade that he'd get to help name my kids.”

 

“Is that even a name?”

 

“No idea, but there are people out there changing their names to gaming consoles, so who the fuck knows.”

 

“Language,” Derek points out, and Stiles turns his head to look at him fully.

 

“Derek. She's an infant. It's all just noise to her right now.”

 

“Better get into the habit,” Derek mumbles and turns down the gravel path that leads to the new house.

 

Stiles feels like he might burst over how ridiculously adorable Derek is, and kinda wishes for a moment that they could pull over for spontaneous blowjobs like they used to. But now there's baby on board in Derek's soccer mom car, and a brand new nursery waiting for them at home. The pack spent all of the previous week putting it together as soon as they got word through the supernatural grapevine that there was a possibly werewolf orphan that would need a family. No one even stopped to talk about it, because everyone and their dog knew that Derek's biological clock had been ticking loud as church bells for several years already, and Stiles had been prepared for this very eventuality since his late teens, because that's what he does. He prepares.

 

So. Here they are. Practically an old married couple, except for how they're not married. For some reason that was one thing they never really got around to.

 

But there'll be plenty of time for that, Stiles muses as they pull up to the house, and he croons softly at the baby while he unbuckles her and she starts to wake up properly.

 

“You did so well, snookums, yes, you did! You have deserved a big ol' drink, on the house! Imma heat it for you personally, baby girl, cause you were so cute and nice and only cried once!”

 

Derek looks at them like he's about to fucking melt, and Stiles grins at him before looking around. “No one's here to meet us. Huh. I thought they'd be swarming us by now.”

 

“I told them to wait inside so they wouldn't overwhelm her.”

 

“Oh, cool. Wanna grab her stuff so we can go inside?”

 

Derek shifts on his feet, with an odd look on his face, and Stiles raises an eyebrow in question.

 

“Would you mind getting her things?”

 

He doesn't say anything more than that, and Stiles just shrugs. Even after six years together there are still nuances of werewolf social cues he doesn't always get, and if it satisfies something primal in Derek to present the new pack member personally, then Stiles is all for it.

 

“Sure,” he says, and plops the baby softly into Derek's arms before going to the trunk.

 

As they go inside there's an almost eerie silence, and for a moment Stiles thinks no-one's home. But when they enter the living room everyone's there. Literally everyone. He's kind of amazed that so many people can keep so quiet. And he gets really suspicious when no one even comes over to greet them. They all just stare. Granted, they're smiling and grinning, and Melissa is definitely wiping her eyes.

 

Stiles puts down the bags slowly, as if he might startle them all into stampeding or something.

 

“Uh... hey guys. We're home?”

 

No one answers him, and Stiles turns to Derek, because what the fuck. But Derek is grinning at him, terrifyingly wide, and Stiles can only watch as his face shifts into his beta form, his huge fangs making his grin even scarier, and that's apparently someone's cue.

 

Circle of Life starts playing, and Stiles barks out a laugh, incredulous. “You _did not_ -” is as far as he gets, before the song reaches the crescendo, obviously having been paused conveniently, and Stiles can only watch as Derek lifts up their tiny new little pack member, and join the music with a long and strangely soft howl. The others join in, even the non-wolves whoop or whistle, and Stiles feels like he might pass the fuck out from the sheer awesome ridiculousness of it all.

 

As soon as the howling trails off, all hell breaks loose. Everyone swarms in, and the mayhem Stiles had expected from the start finally happens. The baby seems to be either in shock or not entirely awake yet, because she doesn't even peep at all the noise, and takes being passed around from person to person with amazing calm. At least until they get to Jackson and she lets out an almighty scream, which makes him look sad and makes Stiles explode into laughter, until Derek produces a bottle for her and Jackson gets to feed her.

 

That seems to make everyone calm down a little, and there's a tight circle around Jackson as if the bundle in his arms is the eighth wonder of the world, despite her not even being the first baby in the pack. But Stiles only has eyes for Derek, who is still grinning, beaming with pride and smugness.

 

“Always wanted to do that,” he declares, not a hint of shame, and Stiles feels like a perfect weirdo because it makes him want to fucking cry. Instead he yanks Scott in close and clutches at his shoulder.

 

“Scotty. I hope you're ready to be best man, because I am gonna marry the _shit_ out Derek ASA-fucking-P.”

 

“Language!” comes the outraged cry from at least three people, and Derek laughs helplessly into his hand.

 

Stiles doesn't have to be a werewolf to see just how happy Derek is just then, and there's nothing he can do but move in and kiss his beautiful face.

 

“God, you dork, I love you.”

 

“I know,” Derek says, because he's an asshole and also the best.

 

End.

 


End file.
